Grid operators may want to manage electrical load, such as electrical power consumption measured in kW, on their grid over a period of time. Specifically, grid operators may want to manage the load on their grid during periods of high energy consumption. In order to manage the load, grid operators can implement thermostat control for customer sites.
Presently, grid operators deploying control strategies for sites need to choose between customer comfort and predictable load shed. However, it may be beneficial for grid operators to achieve predictable load shed while maintaining a high level of comfort in the sites of their customers.